reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattleman Revolver (RDR 2)
The Cattleman Revolver is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. Description A popular and classic sidearm, the Buck Cattleman is a great all-around revolver, featuring a good balance of damage, accuracy and fire rate. Suited for close to medium-range combat, this gun can also be dual-wielded and used on horseback. This gun has an ammo capacity of six rounds, and can use Regular, High Velocity, Split Point, Express and Explosive revolver ammo.In-game description. Gameplay The Cattleman Revolver is a good all-around weapon for most situations. It has a high fire rate when fired from the hip, and moderate accuracy, damage, and range. It can be upgraded with rifling, which improves the range, as well as a longer barrel and improved iron sights, which improve the accuracy. It can take as many as 3-4 shots to kill an NPC if they are shot in the torso, unless they are shot in the head, in the neck or in the upper chest, in which case a single shot is enough. Acquisition In both Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online, this revolver is available from the start of the game. The player can purchase a second model from any gunsmith, or pick one up from slain NPCs. Trivia * The Cattleman Revolver is based on the Colt Model 1873 Single Action Army Revolver. ** It is often known as "The Peacemaker". * The Cattleman Revolver is by far the most widely used weapon among various NPCs, Lawmen and bandits. This can be seen as a historical accuracy of the game, as the Colt Model 1873 is generally regarded as the most popular sidearm of the Old West. In addition to the appeal of its reliability and other qualities, its popularity came about in part because by 1877 Colt made models of this weapon that could use ammunition that was compatible with the Winchester Model 1873 repeater (and later the Winchester Model 1892). * John Marston has his own unique Cattleman Revolver, as well as various other gang members such as Hosea Matthews, Sadie Adler, Kieran Duffy, Sean MacGuire and Lenny Summers, who also have their own unique versions. * Although the word "cattleman" can be thought of as a pun of the older word "cowboy", the former originated as a serious term in the 1860s with the rise of large ranches and the demands for raising and herding cattle on a large scale. * Once the player has an Honor rank of +4 or higher (75%+ on the Honor bar), the unique Hero's Pearl Grip will become purchasable at any Gunsmith for this weapon only. Gallery RDR2_Weapons_CattlemanRevolver.jpg|Cattleman Revolver in the catalogue Cattleman Revolver RDR2 Wheeler Rawson and Co.png|Shown in the Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue Cattleman Revolver profile RDRII.jpg|Photo shown in the compendium cattleman-revolver icon rdr2.jpg|Cattleman Revolver HUD icon Arthur Morgan holding cattleman revolver RDR2.png|Arthur firing the Cattleman Revolver RDR2_Sadie_Revolver.png|Sadie's custom model Sean-cattleman.jpeg|Sean's custom model RDR2-Cattleman-HeroPearlGrip.png|The Hero's Pearl Grip. References Navigation de:Cattleman-Revolver (RDR2) it:Revolver Cattleman Category:Revolvers Category:Weapons in Redemption 2 Category:Weapons in Red Dead Online